The Sorcerer's Bond
by Red Valentino
Summary: Challenge: Harry is abandoned by his parents and founded by Edea and raised in the orphanage and falls in love with ... Final Fantasy VIII crossover bashing eventually
1. Winter

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Author Note: I have never played the game before and I am going to go on what I read about it and yes I know my story is going to be clinche so don't say anything about that and I know I may have grammar mistakes, I'm terrible at that. Remember this is AU so I will be making so big and I mean big changes. This is a challege by Abyss of Essence.

_Prolouge:_

_A little boy, thin and gaunt, walked slowly across the road filled with snow, he sniffled and pulled tight on his rags. He fell and cried as he laid on the ground, tired and too weak to move. "Oh, what are you doing here you poor thing."said a gentle voice. The little boy turned and saw a pretty woman with long hair buddled up in a pink snowcoat that she is taking off and wrapped it around his shoulders. The woman helped him up and carried him close to his chest, "What are you doing out here all alone? Where are your parents? " The little boy sniffed," No wanted." "Edea." The women, Edea, turned around as a slightly plumped man with kind eyes run up to her carrying two small boys under each arm, one blond and one bruenett."I found them."said the two boys struggled helplessly. "That's enough."he said. Edea carried the little boy with her and said."Let's go back to the orphanage."_

**At the Orphanage**

The small group arrived in front a tall two story steel building with a wooden door. Edea opened the door revealing, wooden floors, a warm fireplace with a wreath overhead and nine stockings of different sizes hanging just over head. A large grandfather clock stood on the right side near a the left is a large chirstmas tree with frosting, oraments and a large shining angel on man placed the two boys on separate ends of the room. Edea placed the little boy she found on the floor near the fireplace. "What's you're name?" she asked gently. "..arry?" He whispered. "Hmm? Darry?" She asked and leaned in when he shook his head no. "Harry." Harry said in a louder voice." "Hairy? What an unsusual name." Edea commented. Then there was a loud crash. Edea and Harry turned around and saw the two boys fighting.

"Is that all you got? You Wuss." yelled the blond.

"You hit like an old lady." The bruenett retorted and bite the blond's arm.

"Ahhhh. You bastard." The blond began to hit his opponent on his back, who refused to let go.

"Cid." cried Edea. The man came back and dragged the two boys apart. "Honestly, why is it that you two always fight when you are in the same room." Cid children, three girls and two boys, appeared behind Cid. "You sound like a girl Seifer." A small blond with hair sticking up said. "You want some of this chicken boy?" Seifer fummed and attemped to break out of Cid's hold but put both of them down and sterned insisted," You boys better stop fightning or else no presents." "I don't want no lousy presents."Seifer raged and ran off. "Oh,dear."Cid ran after him.

"Who's she?"questioned a tall boy with long wavy brown hair. "Irvine this is Hairy, and **he **will be staying with us from now on." Edea replied. "What kind of stupid name is Hairy?"Irvine asked. Harry sniffed and his emerald eyes water, he looked ashamed,_ Just another person that doesn't like me, maybe I should have never been born_. "Irvine!"Edea cried in shock at the rudeness of the boy. "I'm sorry."Irvine apologized once he caught the look on Harry's face. "Let's give him a new name." asid the girl with bouncing brown hair. "Yeah."the small chicken blond eagerly agreed. "Don't be so rude, you can't force him to change his name." scolded the tall blond girl with glasses.

Cid walked in carrying a plate fulled of cups of hot chocolate,"Who wants some?"he announced. The children rushed over and each took a cup. Cid hand one to Harry, who took it with his trembeling hands. The grandfather clong sounded loudy as the hour hits nine. "Bed time!"said Edea and all the children expect Harry went to their beds, leaving Harry alone with Cid and Edea.

Cid knelt down and asked,"Where are your parents, Hairy?"

"They didn't want me."Harry said sadly.

"Nonsense. No one would have any sense to throw a sweet little boy like you away."

"But it's true, they left me in the church and left, I waited and waited but they never came back."Harry sobbed.

"Oh, don't be so whiny."said Seifer who appeared seemly out of nowhere.

"Seifer! Get to bed." scolded Edea

"Hmph."Seifer left.

"Oh, don't worry Hairy, we'll be you're family as of now." Edea hugged Harry who was still crying.


	2. Letter

Okay a little info Harry is six when he was found, Seifer and Squall were 8, Irvine and Quistis are nine, Zell and Selphie are also six. Ellone is 11. Yeah I know big time skip, warning there will be more. Read the disclaimer in the first chapter please as it applies to all chapters of this story. The GFs will not cause memory loss and children can only enter SeeD at age 13 and they need parent/ guardian permission unless they live in an orphanage.

**5 years later** (now they are 11, 13,14 and 16). PS Ellone had left the orphanage a few days after Harry arrived and the other orphans aren't going to be adopted.

Little Harry who is not so little any more was sleeping on the ground. Zell came up silently carrying a bucket full of water and was just about to pour it all on Harry when Seifer pushed Zell down. Zell fell and the water landed on the ground near Harry.

"Damn it, Seifer."

"Oh, sorry chicken wuss, I must have mistook your backside for a stool."

Harry woke up just in time to see the two boys yell insults back and forth. Harry ignored the two and laid back down, suddenly Harry spotted something moving towards him. _What is that?_ He thought. _An owl? With a letter? _ The owl is large with brown and white feathers and a letter attached to his leg. On the front reads

**Harry **

**Edea's Orphanage **

**South Centra**

Harry tore the letter open, unaware Seifer and Zell stopped their fight when the owl landed and was looking over his shoulder at his letter.

_Dear, Mr. Harry_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

"Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?" said Zell

"Obviously a joke." Reply Seifer. "Everybody knows that there is no such thing as a Wizard or Witch."

"But the bird's still here." questioned Zell

"Shoo." Seifer attempted to chase the owl away but it stayed and will not leave.

Meanwhile Harry looks at the letter and thinks _Hogwarts, huh. I remember it was that school__ they__ were always talking about and how their precious Jamie is going to be the smartest student in school, the best and youngest to receiver some stupid degree or something._ Harry took the letter and tore it to pieces and told the owl, "I have no intention of going to Hogwarts so leave and make sure your master know that." The owl obeyed and left.

**2 year later**(now they are 13, 15, 16, and 18) the orphans still stay in the Orphanage sometimes, they are staying at Garden but poor Harry is sick so they decide to come back until he gets well.

Harry was in his bed, sick and coughing. He would heave blood every now and then. Harry cried in pain as every part of his body aches. Edea and Cid were worried out of their minds and have no idea how to help him. The other children tried to cheer Harry and their caretakers up. Seifer, Squall and Zell have put their fights and arguments off hold. Quistis had taken up household chores as Edea and Cid spent their time on Harry. Irvine helps when he can and put himself in charge of the other orphans and Selphie spent her spare time trying to make Harry happy by lending him her massive collection of toys and books. Squall, Quistis and Irvine were now in charge of Garden until further notice.

"What's wrong with him Edea." Cid paced back and forth in his office with Harry sleeping in a nearby room.

" I don't know Cid."

"What are we going to do? We took him to every single doctor and medical personal in Centra, and no one knows what's wrong with him!"

"Perhaps we should try outside."

"What do you mean?"

"I met several beings that can help us."

"What sort of beings?"

"I remember as a child I met a unicorn that led me to a wood nymph in a forest on an island near a castle school."

"Unicorn? Wood nymph?"

"Yes, I remember her saying that she the guardian of the Eternal Youth Fountain that can heal any wounds."

"Hmm. Will that work?."

"Maybe but that's the best shot we have."

"Alright, where is this fountain located?"

"Canada."

"Canada?!!"

"I met them on a trip."

"Very well, I will make the all the arrangements and we will be on the earliest flight, so only take a few changes of cloths with you. I'll take care of the rest."


	3. PBirthday

P.S. Remember people, **FAN**-Fiction I know its different in ways, I'm not the first person to do it! Tell you the truth there are some (maybe alot) of plot that I hate in HP and FFVIII so I'm changing it! don't like it, don't read. I mean i'm not the only one, right?! people who writes fanfiction that are different than canon! and in some crossovers. (I think)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and FFviii does not belong to me

This one is just some childhood scenes, little drabbles actually. A little something TwinKats wanted. I will be posting the past and present at the same time out of order. I know the story is and fast confusing at times but all questions will be answered eventually and if you don't know, Book of Shadows is like an all powerful spell book like from Charmed, oh and Jamie is Harry's sister (I changed the gender) and Ambrosis is this really powerful magic guy think of him like Merlin, only more recent and stronger that him. Not to mention, younger looking, much younger.

* * *

**One Year Later:**

"Happy Birthday Harry !" All seven children surrounded Harry and cheered as he blew out his candles. Edea helped Harry cut his cake as he was to small to hold it properly. The cake is filled with ice-cream on the inside and pink frosting and red flowers on the outside with HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY in the very middle. Seifer immmediately swiped Zell's piece as soon as it landed on his plate and Edea's back was too them.

"That's my piece of the cake." Zell yelled outraged.

"And now it's in mouth." Seifer said as he quicky finish it.

"Seifer! Don't steal Zell's piece." Quistis scolded and handed Zell Seifer's piece from his plate.

"Hey!" Seifer chased Zell to retrieve his portion of the cake but Zell ran away and out the house.

"That stupid chicken! You'll pay for that Quistis!" Seifer stormed away to his room to sulk.

"Present time and get back here Seifer, Zell." Edea brought out the presents and went after Zell.

"Here Harry, this is from me and Quistis, we poured our allowence together." Ellone handed Harry a large cube shaped boxed with white dots on red wrapping paper and a green bow.

Harry ripped the paper off and under it is a cardboard box, with newspaper inside. Harry put his hand deeper into the newspaper and brought out a golden watch with a silver chain, Harry was engraved on the cover. It made a ticking sound when opened, however instead of numbers there were one golden star and inside of normal pencil thin hands they were shaped like actual hands. "Oh, its soo pretty. I want one." squealed Selphie. "Here Harry this is from me."Irvine handed a large rectangular flat white cardboard box. "Afraid I didn't have time to wrap it up." Irvine added. Harry opened the box and inside is a large tan coat with fur around the color and wrists. "Looks a little big." Squall commented. "Try it on."Quistis encouraged. Harry put in on and zipped it up. The coat is very large and reached Harry's knees and the sleeves completely covered his hands. The door opened. "You look like a puffy puff." Selphie commented. "What's a puffy puff?"questioned Zell as he entered with frosting all over his mouth and hands. Edea was on her knees with a napkin in her hand, trying to wipe the cake off. "Harry."Selphie giggled. "You look like a fat ugly cat." said Seifer as he appeared from his room."Hey chicken." He greeted before handing Harry his gift to him.

"Carefully, Harry it might be a stink bomb." Zell stuck his tongue out at Seifer who stuck his own tongue out at Zell. Seifer's present is round and wrapped with shiny dark blue paper with a light green sting. It was quite lumpy and heavy with many knots and bows. Harry looked at it questionly, trying to determined how to unwrapped or rather unknot his present. "Here." Squall handed Harry a small pink plastic pair of scissors. With some difficulty Harry managed to cut off the stings and the present is revealed to be a leathery hard and oval egg? "That's a egg." stated Zell. "Really I didn't know that, what tipped you off? Was it that fact that it's round, white and living?"taunted Seifer. "Hmph!"Zell crossed his arms and turn his head away. "Are you expecting Harry to eat it?" asked Ellone. "I didn't get it for him to eat, I got it from a pet shop from a creepy old lady with buck teeth and wild hair. It's suppose to be some sort of lizard, I think." explained Seifer. "Seifer! It could be a dangerouse man-eating animal and you just bought it and gave it to Harry without knowing what it is?" Edea scolded. "It's harmless." Seifer insisted. The egg shock with force and Harry dropped it in shock. The egg continue to shake and roll about. The egg cracked and two little bird legs was seemed. The bird legs stop up and ran into a wall. "Huh, I must have bought a relative of Zell's, perhaps I should have gone with that one-eyed cat." Seifer commented as the egg continue to hit the wall. "The top of the egg cracked and a head poked out. The bird was revealed to be bright yellow with short fur, there were a red mark at either side of its check, the bird stared back at the crowd with two small bright blue eyes.

"I thought it's suppose to be a lizard?"asked Harry. As soon as Harry said that two small cracks appeared at the bird who was still trapped in the shell. It was a pair of wings, similar to a dragon but still yellow and furry with claws at the bottom of the wings. Another two cracks appeared at the side and two clawed arms appears. "What the hell is that?"cried Selphie. "It looks like some sort of bird/winged-reptile hybrid."said Quistis as she studied it closer. Another cracking sound rang through the orphantage as a largelizard tail completley with scales appeared. The hybrid opened its mouth to reveal sharp, piercing teeth and a dragon like roar. "Huh, so it's a bird slash dragon hybrid." Squall said as he picked it up, the bird immediately show irritation and sank its teeth into the boy's arm. Squall cried out and drop it. "It's adraoble." Selphie picked it up and hugged it. The hybid immediately wacked her with its tail. "Hey!."Sephie cried out in surprise and the hybid landed in Harry's arm as he leaned to catch it. The hybrid looked Harry eye to eye and licked Harry's face. "I like him."Harry announced."I'm going to call him, Yellow!" Yellow purred in response.

"Okay lets go on with the next presents. Mine and Zell to you." Selphie danced her way to her room and returned with a jar full of chocolate cookies. "I bought them from Madame Fay's bakery. They make the best cookies." "Thank you."Harry reached out for his present but Yellow was quicker and bite into the jar cover, and duck under the table with Harry's cookies. "No. Yellow that's for Harry!"Selphie tried to wrestle the jar from Yellow and suceeded, partially. The metal jar cover was stille attached to Yellow's beak, Yellow quickly swallowed it. "It ate the metal jar." Zell said in shocked. "What about you Squall what did you get for Harry?" Quistis asked. Everybody looked at Squall who turned slightly pink and reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thing box. Harry took it gently and he opened it to reveal, a silver pendant with a lion carving in the middle. The pendant was on a silver chain with a small silver ring attached. "Awww, that's so cute, you gave Harry a promise ring."Selphie squealed. "When's the weeding Squarry?" Seifer teased. "I meant to give him only the necklace, the lady gave me that ring as a special."Squall turned even more pink. "A-huh." Seifer said obvisously not believing a single word. "Thanks. Squall." Harry said who was very red in the face. "You look a like a tomato." Zell laughed. "Do not!" Harry denied turning more red from the embrassment. "Kiss, kiss!" Sephie cheered. "Pucker up!" Irvine pushed Squall towards Harry.

There was suddenly a loud crash in the kitchen and as the group ran in, they saw Yellow eating any metal he can get his little hands on. "No!" Edea chased Yellow with Zell, Quistis, Ellone and Irvine helping leaving Seifer and Sephie watching in the kitchen. Harry and Squall was left alone. Harry turned to Squall and gave him a small peck on the cheek before running off to help in the kitchen leaving a confused Squall behind.

* * *

This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written 1500 words! This is just a little drabble on Harry and his past, introducing Yellow, Squarry love, and Seifer bully Zell. Today is the last day of the finals so I'm celebrating by putting up this story I just wrote in what? 20-30 minutes? I rule!


End file.
